As a method of forming a fine pattern in a short time in the production of an optical member (such as a lens array, a prism, etc.), a method is known wherein a curable composition is cured in a such state that the curable composition is in contact with a mold having a reverse pattern of the fine pattern at its surface, to form a cured product having the fine pattern at its surface, and the cured product is used as an optical member.
As the curable composition for an optical member, the following one has, for example, been proposed.
A curable composition comprising a polyfunctional (meth)acrylate copolymer obtainable by copolymerizing components including a monofunctional (meth)acrylate having an alicyclic structure, a monofunctional (meth)acrylate having a hydroxy group, a bifunctional (meth)acrylate and 2,4-diphenyl-4-methyl-1-pentene, and a compound having at least one polymerizable carbon-carbon double bond (Patent Document 1).